freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Warrior Cats of Thunderclan ON WIZARD101
ThunderClan of Wizard101 I can not get on free realms since it ended, so i created Thunderclan on Wizard101.Clan Mates: Clan Mates: Leader: Meadow star (used to be Dark star) Deputy: Head Medic: Darkcloud Medic: Shadowclaw Apprentice Medic: Fernpaw, Wolfpaw Head Warrior: Elder: Brightheart, Ravenheart, Sandclaw, Leopardfur, Featherheart, Stormfur Queen: Senior Warrior: Warrior: Roseheart, Nightpelt, Rubyheart, Shadowstorm, Lionblaze, Lavaheart, Stormfur, Mistyheart, Flowerheart, Apprentice: Dragonpaw, Featherpaw, Wolfpaw, Joltpaw Kit: Blossomkit, Soulkit Mentors: Shadowclaw: Fernpaw, Wolfpaw Meadowstar: Joltpaw, Shadowclaw: Featherpaw , '''Our saying: "We are the great clan of the forest, we shall not give up in parrel we shall stay strong and perish the evil that dares enter our clan,"''' '''Our saying: "Stand up strong, don't be a kittypet, be a Warrior! Be a strong Warrior! We are Thunderclan!"''' '''Our Theme Song! "Eye of the Tiger"''' Dead Cats of ThunderClan Leaders dead: none Deputys dead: Thunderstorm (possibly) Medics dead: Heartpelt (unkown causes) Silverpelt (old age) Moonpelt (oldage) Headwarrior: Blood claw (Unkown causes) Elders dead: none Queens dead: none Warriors dead: Skypelt (unknown cause), Silverpelt (Battle), Fireheart (unknown cause) Apprentices dead: Bloodpaw (Uknown causes) Kits dead: Amberkit (killed by shadowclan soulstar), Firekit (killed by shadowclan soulstar), Dewkit (Killed by shadowclan soulstar), Rainkit (Killed by bad leg wound), Ivykit (Unkown causes) Banned cats from Thunderclan flamepaw: almost killing leader, bad behavior, Forcing leader to do stuff she/he don't want. Souldog: Killing a kit, almost killing a warrior, Bad behavior, Not understanding clan rules or ways. Soulstar: Traitor, bad behavior, Killing many kits, attacking clan members all the time, not listening to leader, a killer. Hawkpaw: Traitor, wanted war and wanted fighting, he was dangerous and hungry for power, betrayed the entire clan.( aka Hawkstar) Berrynose: Traitor, was with Hawkstar, tried to attack camp, betrayed everyone, even White star (her mother) Wars and Battles We Have Gone Through Shadow clan: a war we have one took us about to months to win Bear clan: battle in territory we won possibly started a war though Hawkstar and his clan: We are still in battle, and he is strong but all the clans are getting together to stop Hawkstar. Windclan: Battle in camp. . Rules: kit: * no fighting harshy * no invisable creatue killing you, or killing others * stay in camp with mother or close to mother * be patient to become apprentice * NO POWER PLAYING! * Don't act like a boss cause your not * No KILLING, OR PLAY KILLING (same thing, killing) * No crossing borders (there will be a punishment) Apprentice: * patient to become warrior * respect higher ranks then you * Follow mentor without attitude * No walking/hunting in other territory * respect star clan * NO POWER PLAYING! * no KILLING ANY CLAN MEMBERS even if they are annoying or won't understand * Don't act like the boss cause your not Warrior: * Don't walk/hunt in other territory * respect higher ranks then you * when told to do something do it (Leader/Deputy/ Medic) * Don't eat while hunting * respect star clan * NO POWER PLAYING! * Don't hurt a kit, or apprentice * don't kill ANY clan members even if they are annoying or won't listen. * Don't kick ANY CAT out of the clan (only deputy and leader may) * Be a role model for lower ranks (Apprentice, Kit) Elder: * When there is a fight, don't fight hide somewhere * Stay in camp * Don't snarl, growl, or hiss at a kit or apprentice (unless they did something very bad) * Don't hurt a kit or apprentice EVER! * Listen to Warriors, Leader, Deputy, and Medic (also kit and apprentice, but this for emergency) * Don't hurt another Elder * If something happens to something, or someone and you saw it tell the truth (or we will find out and there will be punishments) * Don't complain about everything (even if something smells bad, or tastes bad) * When there is a clan meetings you don't have to come (only if you leg, or paws or back hurts badly, and only Medic can check) * If Leader/Deputy comes in don't hide anything or lie * If Medic comes don't complain or lie about pain, or growl or snarl at Medic cat ( show Medic cat respect or else she/he will leave and won't help you, and don't complain even if it hurts really badly) Queen: * Stay in camp (unless there is a battle, take your kits and yourself to a safe place) * Let Medic help you when you are hurt (or giving) * Don't hurt your kits, or others * Don't hiss, snarl, or growl at other kits * Respect all clan members Medic: * Stay in camp (unless emergancy in territory) * Help wounded cats (no complaining while helping clan) * Respect higher ranks then you (Leader, Deputy) * Don't let cats die, try all you can (unless they are to far in Star Clan to be saved) * Come when called * Don't snarl or growl or hurt any clan members, or kill clan members * Respect all clan members the way you respect Leader, Deputy * When Star Clan talks to you, tell Leader * If you hear something, or someone tell Leader, or Deputy, or another higher rank Deputy: * No KILLING ANY CLAN MEMBER, even if they are annoying and don't listen * Don't kick any clan member out of clan (there will be punishments if you kick someone out) * When i am not online, don't take charge (when i'm offline your not leader, you are deputy, so don't act like leader when i am offline) * Don't cross borders * Respect all clan members the way you would respect your Leader * Call out Clan patrols (dawn patrol, Noon patrol, Night patrol) * Make sure clan is in order when Leader is online, and offline * Respect Star Clan * Respect Cat Clans (unless one is enemy) Leader: * Don't hurt any kits, or other ranks (unless they are traitors) * Don't kick out a clan member for no reason * Stay in camp (unless something happened in territory) * Respect all clan members * Respect Cat Clans (unless there is enemy) * Don't betray your clan * Respect Star Clan * Don't betray Star Clan * Don't lie to your clan, or other clans Traits: * Swimming * Fishing * Hunting * Running * Climbing * (Mostly Swimming and climbing) What We Hunt: * Fish (any kind) * Doe * Buck * Mouse (any kind) * Moose * Birds (any kind) * Rabbits (any kind) * Snake ( only viper) * Squirrles * Chipmunks Allies: * Riverclan * Sky Clan * Shadowclan (When morning star is leader) Enemies: * Shadow Clan (when soul star was leader) * Bear Clan (a bear clan) * Windclan Territory: Far away from the Tooleg place, far far away. A Meadow lyes ahead, with a little march leading into a dark forest, trees all around, the air is cool, and the days looks like night their. Its the Evergreen Forest. Lots of prey hide their even in leaf bare, and behond that leads another meadow leading into a nice plain land called Training Hollow. Our Territory, nice fresh rivers with tons of water rush through Evergreen forest leading into Training Hollow. Outsiders * Stay out of camp/territory * Don't attack any clans members (or we attack you) * Don't hunt/or walk in our territory * Don't sneak in and take any kits (we will attack you) * If you hurt us, we hurt you more First ages of Thunderclan: It all started a few years ago, cats of the wild talked and soon joined together in clans, there were fore great clans of the forest Riverclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, and Thunderclan. They all followed one clan altogether and that was Starclan they followed the rules of there dead ancestors and made a great life together. Then soon the clans got greedy and decided to attack each other for territory and prey. That meant there were traitors in the clans that disobeyed there leader, and there clan. When Bluestar was a warrior she new that she had to be deputy, but she also had kits, two kits in fact. There was another warrior that was horrible but showed loyalty toward the leader, that warrior would weaken the clan and turn it into a kittypet clan. So Bluestar made her move, she gave her kits to her lovely husband who took them and brought them into his clan. When the leader called the deputy he called Bluestar for deputy, moons later the leader died and Bluestar became leader of Thunderclan. It seemed like forever that everyone cat was betraying her a few days later after she became deputy but she never knew it, Tigerclaw was the traitor of the pack same with Darkstripe. Then firepaw came into the clan and started to release these mysteries to Bluestar, who barely believed it till the day Tigerclaw attacked, he said why and he was always a traitor just not telling anyone, or showing anyone. A few moons before Firepaw was turned into a Warrior for saving kits with Yellowfang, and when the battle with Tigerclaw happened he Jumped into Leader den attacking Tigerclaw, Bluestar had minor wounds and jumped to her paws and attacked with Fireheart trying to kill him with all they got. But they failed, Tigerclaw got out and was still alive but was kicked out and Fireheart was made Deputy, when Bluestar died it was a tragic day, Fireheart had become Leader, many many moons later he had a mate, Sandstorm who was a beautiful she-cat, They had kits together and one with a black pelt with white paws and chest was the first to come out, she was named Darkkit for her strange like pelt. Moons later a battle happend and her sisters and brothers died in the horrible battle once they where apointed Warrior. Darkfeather was the only one left from the bunch not to mention the death of her leader, Brackenstar was announced leader and apointed Darkfeather as deputy, she controlled all the patrols perfectly till one battle, Shadow clan cats came rushing into Thunderclan camp, killing a few warriors and an apprentice or two, everyone was attacking the shadow clan warriors and was not paying attention to the leader, who was killed by the shadow clan deputy, Darkfeather was broken as she rushed to her leader who was half dead, half alive this was his last life, after many other battles and attacked from foxes and Shadowclan. Darkfeather have risen and attacked the Shadowclan Deputy clawing and biting with all her might soon killing him easily with her razor sharp teeth and claws. She was now the Thunderclan leader, she had to take everything into her paws know. When the battle was over she announced the death of Brackenstar and she was know Darkstar, Leader of Thunderclan, She trained the apprentices well, and showed the warriors more stunts and attacking ways. Her clan has risen and Shadow clan hated that, Soulstar was now leader after the death of there leader eating a deathberry by mistake from there medic, Runningnose who hated that leader. Soulstar attacked killing mostly kits then apprentices and warriors. Darkstar was very hurt when she saw Silverpelt had died in battle, she will never be forgoten, Firekit was killed in the battle as well she was a fantastic kit with a kind heart. Darkstar had enough and leaped onto Soulstar, moments later Darkstar lost her footing and fell leaving Soulstar on top of her. He pinned her down and using his death like claws and teeth biting her neck losing a life. Moons later Darkstar attacked Shadowclan camp killing Soulstar and all his lives one at a time revenge for the lose of kits and apprentices and warriors. That day will never be forgotten, not by Darkstar and not by many of her clan members. Our way of Training: * Speed * Swimming * Attacking * Attacking stone stautes * Attacking with smoke, or fog around * Climbing * Fishing * Hunting * Using Thunderbolt * Using the Flip Over * Not to powerplay (cause no one likes a power player) * Stalking * Prowling * Showing around territory/camp Our way of attacking: * Flip over * Tell the story how you defeated your enemy * The, back away now or face your worst nightmare * Using "nm" When attacking so cat can't dodge, or enemy (nm, means no miss) what is power-playing * using dodge,miss or block * Saying "Heals" ceremony's * * Becoming Kit: Calling them to high rock, asking them " Will you follow star clans rules" and more, once they say yes to questions they are giving their kit-name * Becoming Apprentice: Calling them to highrock ask them questions such as "Will you understand the clan as a true warrior," and more, once they say yes to all questions they are giving their paw-name. Then call mentor and they touch noses knowing they are mentor and apprentice. * Becoming Warrior: Call them to high rock, ask questions such as "How do you hunt a mouse," and much more, once they answer the questions correctly they are giving their Warrior-name. * Becoming senior warrior/elder: calling them to high rock, once they are old enough, and trusted, they are announced Senior Warrior or Elder. Herbs: * Cobwebs- stops bleeding * Poppyseeds- Kills pain, makes cats fall asleep * Burdock root- Helps stop infections in rat bites * Burnet - keeps cats strength up * Beech Leaves- used to carry herbs * Bind weed- helps make sure broken legs stay in place * Blackberry leaves- helps swelling of a bee sting * Borage leaves- gives better milk, also helps with fever * Catchweed- stops poultices from being rubbed off without hurting skill * Catmint- used to stop green cough and white cough * Celandine- soothes damaged eyes * Chamomile- Strengthens heart, soothes mind great for traveling * Chervil- infected wounds or bellyaches, can be used during kitting * Chickweed- treats green cough, though catmint would be better * Cob nuts- make into ointments * coltsfoot- eases breathing, or kitten cough also cracked pads * comfrey root- repairs broken bones, soothes wounds, wrenched claws, itching, and still joints * Daisy lead- ease aching joints, traveling herb * Dandelion- sooth and heal bee sting, chewed to act like pain killer * Dock- soothes scratches, can sting, soothes sore pads * Funnel- helps pain in hips * Feverfew- good for headaches * Heather nectar- makes swallowing easier and sweetens mixtures * Honey- helps infections, smoked damaged/ sore throats, gives energy, soothes coughing, helps swallow other things. * Horsetail- treats infections, stops bleeding * Juniper berry- helps bellyaches, gives strength, helps breathing, can be used to calm cats * Lamb's ear- gives cats strength * Lavender- cures fevers and chilles, hides sent of death * Mallow leaves- helps bellyaches * Marigold- stops infection, stops bleeding, helps joints * Mint- hides sent of death * Mouse bile- help get rid of ticks * Dries oak leaf- stops infection before it starts * Parsley- stops queen from pruducing milk when kits die, or if she has pruduced to much, used to cure bellyaches * Ragwort leaves- treats aching joints * Ragweed- extra strength and energy * Raspberry leaves- ease pain and stop bleeding * Rosemary - hides sent of death * Rush- puts broken limb in place * Snakeroot- heal poison * Sorrel- Build up appetite, traveling herb * Sticks- Distracts pain, used more for queens giving birth * Stinging needle- used for vomiting, brings down swelling, mix for broken bones, heals wounds * Sweet- sedge- eases infection * Tansy- helps coughs, help poisons and wounds, helps stop green cough * Tormentil- healing wounds, extracting poison * Thyme- calms nervesness and cats in shock * Watermint- eases suffering that starts in bellyache * Wild garlic- provents infection (rat bites) * Willow bark- eases pain * Willow leaves- stops vomiting * Wintergreen- treats wounds and poisons * Yarrow- extraxs poison from wounds, makes cats vomit up toxins, helps heal cracked pads Poisons: * Deathberry- kills within seconds when eaten * Foxglove seeds- can cause paralysis, and heat failure * Deadly nightshade- Poison * Water hemlock- causes writhing pain, and foam from the mouth